


Flair de Blair

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>This story is a sequel to Interruption, A short lesson in Anthropology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flair de Blair

## Flair de Blair

by DannyD

Author's webpage: <http://www.dexters-world.de>

Disclaimer: The Sentinel and the characters are not mine, I don't get any money and do not intend to infringe the copyright of UPN or Pet Fly Productions. 

This is the 3rd and final part of the little series that includes "Interruption" and "Lesson in Anthropology". You might want to read those first because otherwise this little piece won't make much sense. If you like what you read, feel free to tell me. 

As far as the rating is concerned, oh dear, I will never learn <sigh>. It is NOT NC-17 that's for sure, they just kiss and touch and so on, PG-13? Anyway, it's a slash piece about Jim and Blair, if you don't like this kind of fiction, please go away. 

* * *

Flair de Blair   
by DannyD 

"I hate computers," Detective Jim Ellison cursed and slapped the keyboard with the palm of his hand. The machine beeped in protest a few times and a question flashed on the screen: 'Sorry, invalid input! Do you need any help?' 

Stupid thing, Jim thought, and where's Sandburg when I need him? Someone must have heard his silent plea because only seconds later, the telephone on his desk rang. 

"Ellison!" 

On the other end of the line he only heard a raging breath at first. 

"Jim..." a voice rasped, gasping for precious air. 

"Blair!?" The Sentinel was on full alert instantly, tuning up his hearing to check on his lover's physical condition. Blair's heartbeat was racing like a wild horse, pounding fiercely in his chest. 

"Jim <deep breath>..."

"Chief, calm down, calm down, you hear me? What's going on?" Jim was already standing behind his desk, ready to burst out of the bullpen any moment. 

"....please...help me.....quick...." Click. The line went dead. 

Paralyized with fear of what might be happening to his partner right now, Jim needed a few seconds to make his legs move. He stormed out of the office, out of the precinct, to rush to Sandburg's rescue. 

* * *

He made it to the loft in less than fifteen minutes, dark forebodings filling his head and leaving a knot of cold fear in his stomach. Not patient enough to use the elevator, he took the stairs, three at a time, and crashed in the front door. 

"Blair!" How often had he called him this way? Too many times, he concluded and, as always, he feared that he might be one second too late. 

With his gun drawn, he scanned the living-room and kitchen area for intruders or any signs of a fight. There were none, and carefully Jim headed for the stairs. He didn't get far though. Suddenly someone jumped on his back, almost throwing him off his balance. Ready to fight, Jim tried to turn around when a pair of hands came from behind and - caressed his chest!

"I'm glad you came so quickly," Blair's soft voice whispered into his ear. 

"Blair, what...," Jim started, still holding a tight grip on the gun in his hands, but nimble fingers sealed his lips. 

"Don't talk, sweetheart, just enjoy." Like spurring a horse, Blair moved his legs around Jim's waist. "Upstairs, my noble hero. Off with you." 

Although he was still confused and puzzled at the sudden changes, Jim obeyed, glad to see his partner safe and sound. 

Reaching their bedroom, Jim stopped in front of the bed. 

"Get your pants off," Blair commanded in a low voice, and Jim finally let go of his weapon. "Don't you care about the fact that I should be working right now?" Jim, sounding a little irritated, stood still, his brain trying to digest that all the panic he'd felt before was only due to one of Blair's bad jokes. Hell, didn't the kid know that he'd scared the hell out of Jim with his call? No, he was not going to let it go. 

"Do you realize that I was worried sick about you, Sandburg?" Jim's voice was sharp and he reached again to get the young man off his back. 

Blair laughed easily. "Hey, big guy, relax, I'm sorry that you were worried about me, but it was just a joke." He lay his head on Jim's broad shoulder and flickered his tongue around his earlobe, gently sucking and biting. 

"Sandburg," Jim started, but when he turned his head to look at Blair, a broad smile brightened the other man's face. Through a curtain of soft curls, Blair made big bedroom eyes and an apologetic smile crossed his expressive face. Puppy-dog eyes pleaded for forgiveness and promised compensation. 

Reaching around to get Blair off of his back, Jim was interrupted by his lover's teasing voice. 

"No," Blair clutched at Jim's shirt. "Get them off while I'm just sitting here enjoying the view." His hands worked on Jim's shirt buttons, while Jim moved a little oddly to take off his pants without losing his balance. 

In the meantime, Blair's tender hands finished the task on Jim's shirt, and the young man slowly pulled the shirt over his partner's shoulders. He shifted a little, his legs flexing around Jim's waist while he completely eased off the shirt. 

"Boxers."

"Oh, you little devil," Jim murmured when he bent forward to get rid of his underwear. He stepped out of the circle of clothes around his ankles, waiting for the next order. 

Finding his little nipples, Blair started a gentle rubbing and tweaking. Jim moaned and moved his own hands around to cup Blair's backside, pressing his body closer to Blair's. 

Smiling into his lover's back, Blair shifted his legs and his bare toes softly brushed over Jim's exposed genitals. 

"Please..." Jim moaned and his hands again pressed into the denim fabric of the jeans. "Why are you still wearing this stuff?" he complained. 

"I didn't expect you to come back so fast," Blair breathed onto the bare back. In a dexterous move, Blair's feet gently touched Jim's hardening cock, the soles beginning a tentative massage. 

"God, Chief!" Jim shouted when the unexpected sensation sent him down collapsing on the bed. 

Blair landed on top of him, quick-wittedly withdrawing his feet when Jim fell. "Hey, slowly, my love. No need to rush," Blair laughed and untangled himself. Jim rolled over and took Blair with him. Slightly impatient he tore at Blair's clothes. The offending garments were soon taken care of, leaving the two lovers skin to skin. Jim pulled him closer, placing subtle kisses on Blair's beautiful face until he found the delicious mouth and their lips merged. 

"How...", Jim managed between a magnificent tongue-duel. 

"How what?" Blair asked back before he gently released Jim's mouth, moving downwards. 

"The call...", Jim squeezed out when Blair's sweet mouth discovered his left nipple, sucking and licking in turn. "You. Were. In. Panic." He stated, panting between each word. Speaking became so difficult. Where was all the air? 

Blair moved again a little, sitting on Jim's thighs now, but he avoided any contact with the pleading cock that seemed to stare at him in eager expectation. The anthropologist bent forward, resuming his tongue's wild slalom down Jim's torso. 

"I wanted you so bad <suck>...and I knew that you had to work <lick>...So I needed a distraction <kisskisskiss> to get you home...I <tongue, what are you doing there?>..I raced down the stairs ten times <BITE> to make you believe I was so scared..." Jim wound his fingers into Blair's long curly hair, tenderly massaging the scalp while Blair moved deeper and deeper and deeper. 

"Never do that....AGAIN!" Jim suddenly groaned as without warning a wet, hot mouth engulfed his erection in one swift motion. He tightened his grip on Blair's hair, stroking in the same rhythm Blair's tongue was whirling around his cock. 

The magic spell reached its zenith, and Blair's hand was suddenly there to squeeze his balls. 

"Ohooohh." Jim raised off the bed a little, his pelvis thrusting in need while the inventive mouth did magic to his body. Still tearing at Blair's curls, Jim was almost certain that he'd later find chunks of dark-brown hair in his hands. 

The skilled tongue swirled one more time and the Sentinel shot off the bed, senses fully open, coming in Blair's mouth, the sudden spurt of energy eagerly accepted. "Blaaaaaaaaiiiiiiir!" Jim hissed in total satisfaction, his muscles tensing and going limp. He could feel the thunder raging through his body. 

Slowly releasing his lover's penis, Blair's glowing face came up. The young man worked his way up until he reached Jim's parted lips, still panting from the abating orgasm. Blair pressed his lips onto Jim's, whispering, "Did you enjoy our advanced lecture?" 

The End. 


End file.
